Housing Love
by K. Ly
Summary: COMPLETED Darien and Serena are getting a divorce. When Darien plans to move, he finds himself living at his office. When Serena insists that they live at the house as roommates, humorous events happen along the way with a possible romance...but with who?
1. Prologue

Title: Housing Love  
  
Author: K. Ly  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me or any other person except Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Plot Summary: Darien and Serena are getting a divorce. When Darien offers to move out of their huge house, he discovers a problem. There are no available apartments in the city. When Serena learns he's been living in his office for a week, she insists that he stays at the house considering its amount of bedrooms and she's all by herself. Just as roommates. With this arrangement come humorous events and a possible rekindled romance.  
  
***  
  
Prologue:  
  
"So are we finished?" Serena asked, sitting with her hands clasped together. Serena was weary having sitting inside her divorce attorney's office for nearly an hour and half. Wearing a cream pants suit, Serena stared at her soon-to-be ex-husband. Wearing a charcoal business suit, Serena thought he looked more handsome than he's ever been. She decided she was going to miss his ebony bangs that seemed to hide his cobalt blue eyes and his smile, which he wasn't showing at the moment. His face showed a solemn look and he looked tired.  
  
"There's just one more thing we have to take care of," Mrs. Anderson, or known to Serena as Amy, replied.  
  
"What's that?" questioned Mr. Urawa, informally known as Greg.  
  
"The settlement of the house," Ami said.  
  
"Have you two discussed this?" Greg turned to the person next to him who was staring at Serena. "Darien?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Um, we haven't really discussed it." Darien was tired. He had been up all night dreading this day. It was a mutual decision that they get a divorce. Things had been rocky lately between them, with both work and their feelings. They tried to work it out but both realized that wasn't going to work. Getting a divorce seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
"It's alright, Darien. I can move in with one of my girlfriends." Serena replied. She couldn't stay by herself in that house of theirs. The place was huge. With three master bedrooms and four guest rooms, the place they once called 'home' was going to be more like a museum.  
  
"No, no. I can find an apartment. Serena can have the house." Darien replied conclusively. There was no way he could stay alone in that house where there were constant reminders of her. He wanted to forget that they were married and he wanted to forget her. Even thought he doesn't realize it, he wanted her back so much.  
  
"All right then. Then that settles it," Amy replied. "You two should have the papers by the end of the week."  
  
"Thanks again, Amy," Serena smiled. She rose from her chair and hugged her. "It was good to see you, Greg."  
  
"You too, Serena."  
  
Serena walked out of the conference room and headed to 'her' home without a goodbye for Darien.  
  
Darien coughed and got up from his seat along with Amy and Greg. "Greg, thanks I'll keep in touch." Darien shook his hand and turned to Amy. "Amy, it was a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Goodbye Darien," Amy replied sympathetically. Darien walked out of the room and was on his way back to, not 'their' house, but now Serena's house.  
  
"Where did things go wrong, Greg?" Amy asked as she sat back down in the leather chair.  
  
"I honestly don't know, sweetheart." Greg sat down in Serena's seat next to his wife.  
  
"Remember their wedding? They looked like they were so much in love," Amy added.  
  
"That was three years ago. Maybe they felt that they just weren't right for each other." Greg consoled. "But I'll tell you one thing. *I* honestly feel that Darien and Serena are still in love with each other. They just don't realize that they still do."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I am," Greg boasted. Amy smiled back at him. She and Greg were married shortly after Serena and Darien. Amy kept her maiden name when her father died before their blessed event. Greg was supportive of her decision and said he would love her no matter what name she took on.  
  
"Come on let's go home." Ami smiled wickedly.  
  
*** Author's final notes: That does it for the prologue. This popped up in my head and before I knew it I was at the computer typing it all out. I have not decided if I should continue it, but if you guys out there enjoyed it, I would be happy to try and finish it. Please let me know your thoughts and if you have and ideas for our favorite couple. PLEASE REVIEW! And no flames would be appreciated.  
  
.::K. Ly::. 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Housing Love

Chapter: One

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. 

Author's Updates: 

Hey guys! Here's another installment of "Housing Love". I've been pretty busy lately with high school and my dance team. Enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out really soon. 

Later! ~K. Ly

***

Chapter One: 

The day started out as it did for the past year and a half. It was quiet. And the left side of the bed was empty. Serena looked to the left of her and saw that Darien wasn't there. 

'He must be still at the off...' She suddenly remembered. They got divorced. 'That's right. He doesn't live here anymore.'  Serena looked up at the ceiling reminiscing to last night's events. 

*Flashback* 

 Serena sat at the base of the grand staircase, waiting. She turned around at the sound of Darien's shoes stepping along the marble staircase. 

"So that's all of it," Darien said bringing down two suitcases. 

Serena rose and proceeded to look at Darien. "Are you sure that you have a place to stay?" 

"Don't worry about me Serena. That's not your job anymore." Darien replied.  He was right. It wasn't. 

"I'll walk you to the door." Serena whispered. It was a deafening silence between the two of them. It was hard to believe that once these two couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

"You have my cell number," Darien mentioned before he stepped outside. Serena nodded. "Good-bye Serena." 

 "Good-bye Darien." She shut the door. 

Now they were total strangers.   

*End Flashback*

Serena got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. After an hour in the bathtub collecting her thoughts, she changed and walked down to the kitchen.  

Serena's realization that the house was too big for one person came to her when she walked down the hallway. Indeed the house was huge. Complete with ceiling to floor windows, chandeliers along the hallways and foyer, a total of seven rooms and eight and a half baths. The house also consisted of a gigantic living room, study, and a fully furnished kitchen with the latest appliances.  

"There's no way I can stay here by myself," and with that comment Serena picked up the phone to call a real estate agent.  

***

"Mr. Shields, you have a phone call on line three," chirped a voice over the intercom. 

"Thank you, Molly," Darien replied. "Hello?" 

"You are such an idiot," spoke a voice. 

"Thanks Andrew," Darien replied halfheartedly. 

"I'm serious Darien," Andrew said. 

"Andrew, it just wasn't working anymore," Darien argued. "I love Serena. I honestly do, but it seemed to hurt her when I wouldn't come home every night. It was for the best. Serena deserves someone better." 

Andrew scoffed. "Your right, she does."  

Darien was getting tired of this. "Look, Andrew. I have better things to do here. Is this discussion leading anywhere?" 

"I just want to ask one question, Darien. Would you change anything about your life with Serena?" 

Darien paused. Would he? Instead of blowing of dinners and family nights, would he instead be blowing off the countless business meetings that could have been arranged later? Well if he did he wouldn't be where he was sitting today. He wouldn't have that black sports car parked in his reserved spot, the spacious office with floor to ceiling windows, or the title of the most powerful man in the city. 

"Darien, are you still there?" Andrew interrupted. 

"Yes, Andrew. I would change one thing. I wouldn't have fallen in love. Goodbye, Andrew." With a final note, Darien hung up the phone and diverted his eyes to his papers.  After a few moments of more silence, Molly's voice broke out. 

"Mr. Shields, you have a call on line 1." 

"Thank you, Molly." Darien picked up the phone again. "Hello?" 

"Hello, Darien," spoke a sultry voice. 

"Beryl," Darien raised his eyebrow at the surprise of her call. "Can I help you?" 

"It's about time you left her, Darien," Beryl replied. "How about a celebration dinner? My house? Say Nine?" 

"How about I say, 'Never'," Darien shot back. 

"Tsk, tsk. Did Serena leave you with such a strong sense of bitterness?" 

"What's it to you, Beryl?" 

"You forget, Darien. My father owns all of the apartment complexes, hotels, and homes in this town." Beryl said with an amused tone. 

"Good. Then it's apparent you have no use for my money since your father intends on supporting you for the rest of your life." Darien assumed. 

"Darien, one day you're going to come crawling to me for my help," Beryl said. 

"When pigs fly," Darien replied. He hung up the phone and pressed a button to connect him to Molly. 

"Yes, Mr. Shields?"

"Hold all my calls for today, Molly. Take any messages." 

"Yes, sir." 

Darien leaned back in his chair and stared out of his window. His thoughts went back to what Andrew said. Would he really not want to fall in love Serena all over again? 

***

"It is a lovely home, Mrs. Shields," complimented the real estate agent.  

"Actually it's Ms. Jameson now, and thank you. It is a lovely home." Serena had made an appointment that morning to have the house appraised and have it to be put on the market. As of the moment, Serena and the agent were in the living room. 

"A house of this magnitude should take in at least 1.3 million," the real estate agent continued.  [AN: Kay, I need to interrupt here. I know nothing about real estate, so let's pretend I do. :-)]  

"Really? That much?" Serena was boggled. She looked at the women sitting across from her, eyes wide.

"How much did you pay for it, Ms. Jameson?" 

"I really don't know.  My hus-, ex-husband bought this house. As a wedding present." 

"Oh… Well, Ms. Jameson, I'll be putting a sign out in front and this house is sure to be sold in a matter of a few weeks." 

"Thank you, I'll show you the way out," Serena offered. 

"No need, darling, I think I can find my way out." The real estate agent left the living room in search of the front door. 

Serena laid back down on the white plush couch. 'That's right,' Serena thought. 'Darien bought us this place as a wedding present." 

*Flashback* 

"Darien!" Serena giggled. "Where are we going?" Blindfolded, Serena was curious as to where Darien was taking her after arriving home in the city from their honeymoon.

"Just wait and see," Darien grinned. Finally arriving at the designated place, Darien helped Serena out the car and out into the street. Placing her in the front of the house he untied the black scarf and took it off. 

"Surprise," Darien whispered. 

Serena hands flew up to her mouth and gasped.  There in front of them was a large two-story house. "Oh, Darien. It's beautiful! Is it ours?"

Darien let out a laugh. "Of course, Serena. Our very own home." He held up the keys in his right hand. 

Serena turned around and leapt up to kiss him fully on the mouth. "I love you," she whispered.  

"And I, you." Darien let out another laugh. "Come on, let's go check it out." Darien grabbed Serena's hand and walked up to the front door. Turning the key into place, the door was unlocked. Darien opened the door and Serena began to walk in.  "Nuh-uh." Darien placed his arm in front of her. 

"What?" Serena looked at him puzzled. With a swift move, Darien swooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold.  "Why Mr. Shields, I didn't know you were such a romantic." 

"Why, Mrs. Shields, then did you marry me?" 

"Because you're an arrogant fool and I felt sorry for you that you would never marry if I hadn't come into the picture."

"Excuse me?" Darien lifted an eyebrow as soon he set her down. 

"Just kidding!" With a soft growl from Darien, Serena shrieked as he begun to chase her to find their bedroom. 

*End flashback*

Serena smiled. 'Those were happier times,' Serena thought. Serena rose from her seat and grabbed her car keys and purse that were resting on a table by the front door. 'I need some fresh air'. 

*******

"Mr. Shields?" Molly poked her head in the doorway.  

"Yes, Molly?" 

"Um, I have those apartment listings that are available in the city." 

"Oh, good. I'll take them." Molly handed a manila folder to Darien and braced for the worst.  Darien opened the folder to find nothing in its contents.  "Um, Molly there's nothing in here." 

"I know sir. It seems that every apartment complex and condo is occupied and unavailable." 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry, sir," Molly apologized. 

"No, it's not your fault. Thank you anyway, Molly." Darien sighed and leaned his head back on his headrest. Darien's thoughts wandered back to his earlier conversation with Beryl. _"You forget, Darien. My father owns all of the apartment complexes, hotels, and homes in this town." _ 

"This is all Beryl's doing," Darien muttered. "I'd rather live out on the streets then ask for Beryl's help."  Darien's eyes skimmed over the nature of his office. 

 'I could stay here in my office,' Darien thought. 'There is a comfortable leather couch, a closet where I keep my jackets and spare suits, there's the gym with it's showers up on the higher levels of the building, and I could just go out to eat whenever I'm hungry.'  

_"OR you could go and ask Serena if you could just stay at the house for a few days, weeks, or maybe months," _whispered his conscience. 

"Or NOT," Darien mumbled.

_"She's right. You are an arrogant fool." _

"No I'm not." 

_"How long do you think you can survive living here?" _

"As long as it takes," Darien shot back. 

_"I give it a week." _

*******

AN: Wow…I'm beat. Happy Holidays, Everyone! Hope you guys get what you want for Christmas! For me? How bout a nice review? 

.::~K. Ly~::.


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Housing Love

Author: K. Ly

Rating: PG 

Chapter: Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If only life was that perfect.  

Author's Updates: Hi guys! Thanks for all the positive reviews! Here's the second chapter! Happy Reading! 

Chapter Two

***

"Mr. Shields?" 

No answer. 

"Mr. Shields?"

No answer.

"MR. SHIELDS?!"

"YES?! Um, sorry Molly," Darien answered the intercom with a gruff voice. 

"Mr. Andrew Norton is here to see you," Molly replied. 

Darien groaned. "Send him in, Molly." 

Before Darien knew it, a tall, blond man was standing in front of him dressed in an impeccable suit. 

"And good morning to you," Andrew chuckled as he set himself down in one of the chairs placed in front of Darien's desk. 

"Please, Andrew. Have a seat," Darien replied sardonically. 

"So you've been living HERE for the last week," Andrew mentioned as he looked around the office. Clothes strewn around the room, books everywhere, takeout boxes cluttering the coffee table. "Darien, this can't be your office. It's more like your apartment when we were in college." 

"What do you want Andrew?"

"I came by to give you this," Andrew said while taking an envelope out of his jacket pocket. 

Darien swiftly opened the envelope with a letter opener. "You are cordially invited to the Kaufman's annual Winter Gala," Darien read aloud. "This thing again?" 

Andrew laughed aloud. 

"I hate these things," Darien sighed as he tossed the invitation on his mahogany desk. "Serena would always drag me to it. Complained that we never saw Raye and Chad enough." 

"Darien you're already the most powerful man in this city, who's the owner of the largest electronics and entertainment company in the states, not to mention the world. You've beaten out Sony and Philips, but I enjoy the fact that Serena could always make you powerless. By the way, does Serena know you're living here?"

"No, and if you utter a word to her, I'll buy your magazine company and tear it apart." 

"Threats aren't very nice, Darien. After all it's my magazine that's publishing an article on your 62.8 billion dollars a year company this spring." 

Darien looked at Andrew with narrow eyes. Andrew just smirked. After all these years, Andrew could still make Darien feel like a total ass.

"So planning on going to the Gala?" 

"No, thank god I don't have Serena to drag me to it this year," Darien replied looking down at the papers set in front of him.

"I would consider going to the party." Andrew looked at Darien with an amused expression.

"Why?" 

"Well, you've been talking about that deal with Wiltshire & Wiltshire Communications, right?"

"Right? We've been talking about a merger for how many years now?" 

"I heard from my colleagues that Wiltshire Jr.  is going to be at the party. He's really good friends of Raye and Chad." 

"I don't know Andrew. You know how I hate these kind of functions." 

"Even though it can boost your sales and inventory. Not to mention all that stuff that I don't even understand."

"You were never good at business terms."  

"That's done then. You can accompany Mina and me to the party," Andrew stood up.  

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Darien grinned.

As Andrew headed out of the door, he looked back at Darien who was looking through various files.  "Oh, and Darien?" 

Darien looked up at his best friend. "Yeah?"

"Clean up this mess." 

***

"Mrs. Norton. You have a call on line 7." 

"Thank you, Melanie." Mina picked up the sleek black phone and held it up to her ear.  It was already afternoon and Mina was sitting at her desk working on new plans for a new building at the architect firm. "Hello?"

"You were absolutely right," replied a voice.  "Darien still loves Serena." 

"AH-ha! I was right!" 

"Yes you were right, but that doesn't mean Serena still loves Darien." 

"Andrew. I've known Serena since high school. Of course she still loves Darien!" 

"Mina-" Andrew said with a warning tone. 

"I told you Andrew. Love like that doesn't come around so often." 

Andrew paused. "I know, sweetheart. But what can we do about it?" 

"Andrew, I'm not going to sit here, and let my best friend lose the only man she's ever loved." 

"Unless you can think of some brilliant plan to get them together, we can't interfere with them anymore. It would be too much work. It took me forever just to get Darien to go to the Winter Gala with us. Think how hard it's going to be when I try to convince Darien to get back together with Serena." 

"Andrew-"

"Hey Mina. You ready for lunch?" spoke a voice. It was Serena. She opened the door and leaned on the frame. Mina immediately covered the mouthpiece with her hand. 

"Hey, Sere.  Yeah just one second. Oh and by the way, are you going to the Kaufman's Winter Gala?" 

Serena looked at Mina with a confused expression. "Um, I wasn't planning on it. Seeing as I have no date." 

"Come with me and Andrew. It will be loads of fun." 

"Oh Mina, I'm not sure." 

"Please?" Mina's eyes grew wide with a sense of plea. 

"Fine. I'll go. I haven't seen Raye in a while anyway," Serena said. 'Darien probably won't be there so what do I have to lose?' She thought to herself.

"Yea! I'll meet you out in the lobby."   

Serena stepped out of Mina's office as Mina returned to the phone call. 

"Andrew. I have to go. Can I call you later?" 

"Do I ever give you any other answer then 'Yes' when you ask that question?"   

***

It was Saturday night, the night of the Winter Gala. As planned, Darien was meeting Andrew at Andrew's home. Dressed in an immaculate black tuxedo, he wandered around the foyer looking at the various pictures that were hung on the wall. One in particular that caught his eye was a picture taken at Andrew and Mina's wedding nearly four years ago. When Serena and Darien weren't married, but engaged. Inside the picture frame was a picture of Darien and Serena singing to the newlyweds. He remembered how Serena dragged him up there on the stage to perform Stevie Wonder's, "I Just Called to Say I love You."

"Darien!" Mina cried out as she descended down the stairs.  

"Hello, Mina. You look beautiful." Mina donned an apricot evening dress and a matching shawl. The dress was spaghetti strap and her hair was done with curls at the very end.  

"Back off, Darien." 

Darien laughed as Andrew entered the foyer. Andrew was dressed yet in another flawless suit, this time in a handsome tuxedo.

"We better get going or we're going to be late," Andrew said as he helped Mina with her overcoat and then put on his.  

Andrew began to escort Mina from their front door to their limo. Darien entered the limo first. Before Mina entered the limo, she turned to Andrew. "By the way I promised Serena we would give her a ride." As if it were nothing to Andrew she turned around and started to enter the car. 

"Mina!" Andrew pulled her back out. 

"Yes, Dearest?" 

"You do know that Darien is in that same limo?" Andrew stared at his wife. 

"Well, yeah. But you don't mind. Is that all? Okay, let's go." Mina turned around again. 

"Mina!" 

"What?" 

"I don't mind, but I think his ex-wife would." 

"Andrew. We're all mature adults. It's going to be fine." 

"You were planning this from the beginning weren't you?" Andrew looked at his wife incredulously.

"You're quick. I knew I married you for some reason." 

"Mina, why do you like to meddle?" 

"Andrew, you said it yourself. Darien still loves Serena. And I know Serena still loves Darien. They are going to need all the help they can get." Mina pecked him on the cheek. "Come on. We're already late." With that final note Mina entered the limo. 

"That woman is going to become the end of me." Andrew entered the limo and shut the door. "Driver, 5441 Lincoln Lane." 

Darien snapped his head towards Andrew. "Why are we going there?" 

"Serena needed a ride, so I offered her one," Mina simply replied. 

"Let me out." 

"If you plan on jumping out of a car at 45 mph and dying at 31, can you please do it some other time?" Andrew remarked. Darien slouched in the leather interior and looked out the window with an irritated expression. 

"We're here, Mr. Norton," the driver replied from the front after a long moment of silence.  Darien straightened up and braced for the worse.

 '_You just know she's gonna arrive in a drop dead gorgeous dress and you know you can't help but want her back,' _his conscience whispered. Darien knew the only way to resist Serena was to be cruel and cold-hearted towards her.  'Which is the exact way I feel about her,' he thought. 

'_Liar.'_

The door opened and in came Serena dressed in a white overcoat. "Hey Serena!" Mina smiled. 

Serena brushed off all of the snow and looked up. "Hey Mina, Andrew, Dar-" Serena stopped. "Darien what are you doing here?" 

"Serena." Darien replied. "Andrew invited me to join them for the Gala. And you?" 

"Mina invited me."  

"How about that." Darien turned his head and continued to look out the window. 

Serena blinked at the tone of Darien's voice. 'Looks like he's gotten over whatever we even had. Well, then I'm not going to just sulk and act like he's broken my heart," she thought staring at her leather gloved hands. 

"I'm surprised you found time to come to the Winter Gala," Serena snapped as she looked up. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"You know what I mean, Darien. I guess without a wife, your schedule has gotten pretty cleared up. I really don't know how though since I haven't seen you in the past year and a half!" Serena seethed. She gripped her purse with a strangling clasp. 

"Look, Serena. We've both done things that we regret so don't make me do anything that I will regret!" Darien shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down guys!" Andrew intervened. "What brought on all this anger? I thought the divorce was mutual." 

"It was," Darien muttered. 

"Look, can you two please act like civilized adults please?" Mina asked. It was a silent ride from that point. As they arrived at the Kaufman's Manor and made a complete stop, the valet held the limousine door open. Serena made a fast getaway. Andrew helped Mina out and was followed by Darien. 

'This is going to be a long night_,' _Darien thought to himself before making his way into the party.  

Serena walked in the luxurious, not to mention, humongous house that belonged to the Kaufman's. Serena took off her coat revealing a white evening dress. It was strapless and had a fitted beaded bodice. The skirt flowed straight down hiding her white open-toed high heels. She handed her coat to one of the attendants near the door. Her hair was free of the 'meatballs' and put up in a French twist held with pearl pins. As she made her way through the foyer and into the large grand ballroom she looked around. Anyone who was worth anyone was invited to the grand event. Business tycoons, celebrities, high-class families that were worth a lot of money.

"Serena!" 

Serena turned around and saw one of her best-friends come toward her. "Raye!" With a drink in one hand, Raye gave Serena a heartfelt hug. After giving Raye a hug, Serena asked, "Where's Chad?" About five years ago, Raye married Chad Kaufman, the only heir to the Kaufman Oil Company. Of course, Raye had no idea she was falling in love with a multibillion-dollar heir. Chad kept it secret from everyone except his closest friends. The same night Raye said 'Yes' to Chad's proposal was the same night Chad revealed his fortune. Naturally, Raye was hurt as well as furious that Chad kept it from her, but after weeks of begging to listen to his side of the story, Raye forgave him and accepted his proposal. 

"He's around here somewhere. I can't really keep track of him with this many people around," Raye remarked. She was wearing a deep burgundy evening gown that was off the shoulder and had a glitter pattern up the left side of the dress to the right. Her hair was pulled up and done with loose waves. Random hair curls framed her face to give it a soft look. 

Serena's eyebrows furrowed as she looked across the room.  

"Sere? What's wrong?" Raye asked noticing Serena's expression. 

Darien, who was not oblivious of all the women surrounding him, was flirting shamelessly with him. Obvious they found out he was divorced and single. And rich.  'Good god!' Serena thought. 'It's been a week and he's acting like if he was never married!' Serena thought. 'I'm not going to feel sorry for myself. There are plenty of good-looking guys here. It's time to play fire with fire.' 

"Sere?" 

"Huh? Oh, sorry Raye," Serena apologized. 

Raye looked where Serena was staring. She saw Darien flirting with at least five women. Many of them she recognized as daddy's little girls who get whatever they want. They couldn't be anymore older than 24 or 25. 

"I'll be right back, Sere. I just have to check on a few things," Raye excused herself and was swallowed by the crowd as she went off in search of something. Or Someone. Serena, in the meantime, ordered herself a glass of champagne and sat at one of the small dinner tables. As the waiter was handing her a glass, Raye returned. 

"Serena, I want you to meet Diamond Wiltshire." 

Serena looked up from her chair. He was certainly handsome. Wearing a black tuxedo, as most of the men at the party were, he looked gorgeous. 'Especially with that silver white hair,' thought Serena. Serena stood up and held out her hand. 

"This is one of my oldest friends, Serena Jameson." 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wiltshire." 

"Diamond, please," Diamond smiled. He bent down and took Serena's perfectly manicured hand to kiss it. "Pleasure's all mine, Ms. Jameson." 

"Serena." 

"Serena," Diamond repeated. Raye quietly back away from the couple and turned around to mingle with the other guests.

"Would you like to dance?" Diamond asked. 

Serena hesitated then let out a breath. "I would be happy to," she smiled back. 

As they were making their way down to the dance floor, a pair of eyes was following their every move. "How about that," Andrew quietly said to himself. 'I bet Darien would like to hear what his ex-wife is up to,' he thought.  Andrew walked over to Darien who was talking to a brunette who he had taken an interest to. "Darien."

"Later, Andrew. I'm busy." 

"I found Diamond Wiltshire." 

Andrew had caught Darien's attention. "Excuse me," Darien pardoned himself. "Where is he?" 

"Right there," Andrew pointed out to Darien. 

"I can't see him," Darien replied.  All he saw was various couples dancing and Serena, so he assumed that he was behind her mingling with other business associates. 

"He's in the black tuxedo." 

"All of them are in black tuxedos, Andrew," Darien exasperated. "Is he behind Serena?"

"He's the one dancing WITH Serena," Andrew responded. 

Darien blinked. And blinked again. His ex-wife was dancing with the man who could make his business go over the top.   

"Do you live here Diamond?" Serena asked as they were dancing. 

"Um, no. I live in New York. I'm here on business," Diamond smiled. 

"As most people are," Serena replied. "What kind of business do you have?" 

"My father and I own a rather large and growing business. What about you?" 

"I'm an architect," Serena decided that's all he needed to know. For now. 

"Modest are we? Do you plan to tell me where?" 

"Not tonight."  Serena smiled. The song ended and they stopped dancing. Diamond then escorted her to her table. A man came up to them and in an urgent tone, "Mr. Wiltshire, there are many people who would like to talk to you." 

"Please excuse me, Serena," Diamond said as he kissed the top of her hand. Serena was absolutely smitten.  Mina then came up to Serena who was taking a sip of her drink. 

"Serena, who was that?"

"Diamond Wiltshire." 

Across the room, "Darien, I would like you to meet Diamond Wiltshire," introduced Andrew.  

"Diamond." 

"Darien, very nice to meet you. I've heard so much about your business." 

"Well good things I hope."

"Yes. Very good things." Diamond looked across at the room towards where Serena was sitting talking to a blond haired woman. He desired another dance from her. "Darien, how about a meeting? Say Tuesday morning?"

"Tuesday." 

Diamond excused himself from the two gentlemen and started to make his way out.  Darien looked at Andrew and gave smirk. He patted Andrew on the shoulder and turned to make way towards the balcony to light up a cigarette.  Just as he was letting the smoke out, he heard footsteps behind him. 

"You really should stop smoking," remarked a familiar voice. And Darien knew just whose it was. 

***

Author's Commentary: I must have edited and revised this chapter a million times. I finally just decided to delete some parts and re-write entirely new situations. Some original parts still exist in the final chapter.  Since in this chapter I mentioned them, I don't own Sony, Philips, or the song "I Just Called To Say I Love You". Stevie does. Don't sue.  I got no money. 

By the by, this chapter has been written since the end of December, but thanks to an…urging from a reviewer (Pamela), I finally loaded this chapter. But the bad news is I'm gonna probably re-edit it since I decided to just load it up without taking a second glance at the story.  

~.::K. Ly::.~


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Housing Love

Author: K. Ly

Rating: PG 

Chapter: Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If only life was that perfect.  

Author's Notes: Hello once again! Here's the third chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Yes, the lives of our characters seem glamorous but just you wait… ::evil grin::

***

"You really should stop smoking."

Darien turned around. "You didn't have a problem with it before." There she was. Standing in front of him, Serena stared him in the eyes. Her pale arms were wrapped around her thin body as a cool breeze swept through. 

"I didn't have a problem because I was never there to say it to you!" 

"What about you Serena? Your career is going fine and in the direction you want it to. You had to make sacrifices to get there and so did I." 

"Yeah, I did make sacrifices, Darien. Like the one I made when we had our second wedding anniversary. I could have made a deal with a very important businessman. It would have been the one account that would have made me famous," she snapped. "But it didn't matter anyway," Serena whispered. "You never even showed up, called or left me a message at the office. Do the sacrifices really have to be your wife and family? I hated covering for you at the family picnics at your grandparents' house. 'He's at a meeting, he's running late, he's not feeling well.' I got tired of it Darien." 

"I said I was sorry!" 

"Saying sorry once, isn't going to make up for everything else!" 

"Then what do you want me to do!?" 

Serena stood still. She wanted him to say, "I still love you! Maybe this whole divorce was a mistake!" But she knew that he didn't feel that way. Not anymore.  

"Go inside Serena. You're going to freeze without a coat on." 

"I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"Oh but, you're going to tell me what to do?! People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." 

Serena bit her lip. He was right. "Fine Darien. I just thought we could have stayed friends. That's all." She turned around and left. 

Darien took another hit from his cigarette and stared off into space. He looked back down at his hand. He tapped the unfinished cigarette into the stone railing and threw it into the bushes. With a sigh he turned around with his attention back to the party.  

"That seemed rather harsh Darien." 

"What are you doing here, Beryl?" Darien turned around to find him facing Beryl wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with daring slits up the sides. 

"I got invited, Darling. Anyone who's anyone gets invited to the Kaufman's Winter Gala." 

"Exactly, so what are YOU doing here?" 

"My father got invited and of course that mean's me too. Aren't you going to offer me your jacket? It is rather cold out here." Beryl wrapped herself with her pale arms as she stepped closer to him.

"You should be used to this temperature. Your heart is this cold all year round," he snapped as Beryl circled around him until she was right behind him.

"What's with the cold shoulder Darien? That scene with your ex-wife and Diamond in the dancing room has you all riled up?" 

"That's Serena's business not mine." 

"The word around the block is that Diamond Wiltshire has a little crush on your ex-wife. You aren't at all irritated that the man you will being doing business with, will soon end up doing your ex-wife?" she whispered in his ear as Darien stared from the open veranda doors into the dancing room. Diamond and Serena were talking about something across the room.

"What do you want Beryl?" Darien turned around.  

"I want you. I always have. From the day you became an intern for my father ever so long ago." 

"I grew up on the streets, Beryl. I know trash when I see it. It's never going to happen, sweetheart. The day I end up with you will be the day I end up being a groomsman at Diamond Wiltshire and Serena's wedding."

"That won't be very long." Beryl smiled as she ran her manicured hands down the side of his cheeks. "I always get what I want Darien. Always."

"Stay away from me Beryl. That's final." 

Meanwhile, Serena left she went to the attendants to retrieve her jacket and scarf. She went back into the party and searched for Mina. When Serena found her, she told her, "Mina, I'm gonna leave early." 

Mina alarmed saw Serena holding her jacket and purse. "You can't leave yet! It's too early!" 

"Mina, trust me. I think it's time for me to go." 

"That's the champagne talking! Serena, trust _me_, you don't want to be leaving the party so early." 

"Mina-" 

"Serena?" 

Serena turned around. "Hello Diamond." 

"I couldn't help but overhearing that you wanted to leave early." 

"Um, yes. I have a very early meeting tomorrow," Serena lied. 

"On a Sunday?" 

Serena smiled weakly. "Heh. Well…" 

"I was hoping that you and I could get together sometime." 

Serena looked out of the corner of her eye. Her attention was momentarily drawn to Darien who was talking to a redhead whose face was blocked by Darien.  "I'd loved to. How about Tuesday? Dinner?" 

"Sounds great. I'll give you call." Diamond left as Mina grinned. 

"Sounds like you got a hot date." 

"I'll see you Monday Mina." 

"Are you sure you don't want the limousine driver to take you home?" 

"No Mina. I'll just take a walk. Fresh air might do me some good." 

***

The week began as it usually did. Spilt coffee on the blouse, keys gone missing, and cell phone not charged. Serena was frantically searching for her keys as the phone rang. Picking up the cordless phone, Serena continued her search inside the kitchen. "Hello?" 

"Ms. Jameson?" 

"This is she." 

"It's Mrs. Dante. Your real estate agent." 

"Oh yes! I've been waiting for your phone call." 

"I have good news. There is an interested buyer for the house. He's willing to pay 4.5 million dollars for it." 

"Really? That's great," Serena replied. 

"He would like to move in next week if it is possible."

"Next week?!" Serena shrieked. "That's awfully short notice. I still haven't found an apartment yet." 

"I could try to talk him into moving at a later date, but he told me that he would be willing to pay another 100,000 to help move things out." 

""Well, isn't that generous? I will have to call you back, Mrs. Dante. I lost my keys, and I am very late." 

"No problem my dear." 

"I'll talk to you then. Bye." Serena tossed the phone on the couch as she entered the living room. Squeezing her hand inside the crevices of the cushions Serena pulled out a pair of keys. "One week, huh? It looks like I'm going to have to go apartment hunting."   

Serena had a task before her she did not want to do. Apologize to Darien.  Darien's headquarters was not a long way from Serena's architect firm. Serena stepped out of the elevator at the top floor. It was relatively early but she knew Darien would be there.  His personal assistant wasn't even there yet. Serena knocked on the door. After a few more moments of just standing there she knocked on it again. After standing there even more, she decided to go ahead on in. "I'll just write a note," Serena said quietly. 'It's just as good on paper as it is in person, right?' she thought. She opened the door wide. At the site of Darien's office stunned her. It was exactly the same as we left it a few days ago. Clothes strewn, takeout boxes littering the coffee table, an endless amount of soda cans. "What in the lord?" Serena walked around the office before her eyes were drawn to the limp figure in the leather couch. It was Darien and he was asleep. Serena smiled. She rarely got to see Darien sleep, unlike the first year and a half of their marriage. She set herself down on the corner of the couch taking in the adorable image in front of her. Darien, in a light blue silk shirt with its first three buttons undone and black trousers was sleeping blissfully. Darien groaned at the feeling that there was a presence right beside him. He blinked. And blinked again. There was Serena looking down at him in an Ann Taylor Pinstriped jacket and matching pants. Her hair was tied in a simple ponytail.

Darien surprised jumped up causing Serena to jump up to her feet as well. "Serena! What are you doing here?" Darien gasped as he tried to calm down. 

"I came down to apologize about what happened." 

"What do you mean?" Darien replied walking back to his desk. 

"About what happened in the limousine and out on the balcony." 

"Don't worry about it Serena." 

"No, Darien. For too long I didn't have the guts to tell you and I just want to say I am sorry." 

"Apology accepted." 

"Somehow I don't believe you really mean that." 

"I mean it. I forgive you." 

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Like what?"

"Something along the lines of, 'I'm sorry too'." 

"Just the other night, you yell at me saying that "I'm sorry" once isn't good enough? What do you want of me Serena?" 

"I want things to be okay between us. Lately it's been like we have never been friends before. I'd like to remind you that we were friends before we were…together." 

"We are okay. I…I just haven't been myself lately. I have a big business meeting coming up and I haven't had a comfortable night's sleep in a long time." 

"So we are okay? Are we back to being friends?"

"Yes." Darien sighed. 

"Good." After a long moment of silence, Serena spoke. "Darien, what is this mess?" 

"Nothing Serena. I've had some very long nights at the company. Just trying to work some things out." 

"Darien. Have you been living here?" Serena turned around and looked Darien in the eye. "Yes." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because I told you, it's not your job to worry about me." 

"Bullshit Darien. Married or not, it is my job to worry about you."

"Serena, honestly I am absolutely fine. Its just some apartments in the city aren't available yet."

"Come live with me." Serena was shocked at the very words that were spoken out of her mouth.

Darien looked up. "What?" 

"Come live with me." 

"You're crazy, Serena." 

"Maybe so. But only as roommates. I was going to sell the house but since there are no apartment listings in the city I might as well stay there." 

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. I would hate to see you living here for the rest of your life." 

"I don't know Serena." 

"What's so hard about it? We're friends, remember? There are seven rooms in that house and currently have only one resident. Another one won't hurt." 

"It would be awkward." 

"Darien, you are never there during the day or early night. It will be just like before. It will be a place where you can sleep and put your belongings. The only difference is that we're not married.  So you won't have to feel guilty." 

"Are you sure?" Darien looked at her with skepticism. She always had something up her sleeve. 

"Positive, and if it doesn't work out you can move out. Anytime at all." Serena stuck out her hand. Darien glanced down at it and gave a heavy sigh. He held out his own and then shook. 

"Deal."   

***

"You did WHAT?!" 

"Lita…" 

"Serena, how could you let that man back into your home after all that he's put you through!" Serena was sitting in the very homey kitchen of Lita Evans. Lita invited Serena to come over for lunch in the late afternoon to talk about girl stuff.  Lita was chopping up fresh green salad as Serena flipped through a family photo album. 

"Lita, what was I suppose to do? Let him live there for the rest of his life?!" 

"Didn't he do that before you guys got divorced?" 

"That's not fair, Lita." 

"What's not fair about it?"

"We all make mistakes." 

"He's made about one too many."  

Serena refused to comment anymore on the Darien subject. She began to flip the pages of Lita's photo album. Random pictures cluttered the page. There were pictures of Lita and her husband, Ken, along with their two children, Leslie the oldest, 5, and Kenny, 3. Events such as family vacations at Disney world and birthdays filled the photo album. "What I wouldn't give to be a stay-at-home mom." 

Lita chuckled. "Believe me, Serena. Sometimes those children can be a handful. I just can't wait until Kenny turns 18 and is out of here. But for the moment I'm currently glad that they are spending the day with their grandmother." 

"You say that now, but you don't know how lucky you are Lita." 

"Don't worry I know. I'm reminded everyday when I open their bedroom doors and the light of the hallway just shines one their face when they're sleeping."

"Don't you ever wish that you could have started that restaurant that you wanted to?"  

"Everyday. But if I did I wouldn't have met Ken. I wouldn't have had Leslie or Kenny. I don't think one restaurant is worth the price of two wonderful children and a husband I can't stop kissing."

Serena smiled as she dug into her lunch. Serena remember that day that Lita and Ken met. Lita was running late for a job interview when she bumped into Ken in the elevator. Of course, as all chance meetings are, the elevator stopped abruptly leaving the two stranded for a near four hours.  It was love at first sight. One day she hopes to experience that kind of feeling again. One day. 

"I think we should have a girl's night out. Get your mind off of this whole Darien situation. Just the girls. I'll call Amy, Mina, and Raye," Lita suggested. "We haven't gone out in a while." 

"Lita, may I remind you, a mother of two really shouldn't be going bar hopping."

"Serena, I'm 30 years old and people think I'm 24. Who would have to know?" 

***

"You're moving back in with Serena?" 

"Yes. I have no choice. I can't live here for the rest of my life."

"Weren't you doing that BEFORE you guys got divorced?" Andrew questioned. 

"Yes, but this time I won't have to feel guilty about not coming home if I have to work late nights. We're not married anymore." 

"Let me guess. You're 'Friends'", Andrew said quoting the word 'friends' with his hands. 

"More like roommates than 'friends'." 

"This situation between you two is very confusing. I thought you never wanted to go back to that house. All that stuff about memories and…stuff. What changed your mind?" 

What did change Darien's mind? The fact that there were absolutely no apartments in the city, thanks to the incredibly conniving Beryl? Maybe he just wanted a place to stay without having the pay rent? 

"_I think not! I told you, you wouldn't last a week in this hellhole." _His conscience was back and ready to sing the "I told you so" song, which of course came with the dance.  

"Darien?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Andrew. I got to get this stuff over at Serena's then prepare for the meeting with Wiltshire tomorrow." 

"I guess 'Men's night out' will have to wait, huh? Chad, Greg, Ken and I can hold off 'til tomorrow. We were going to have fun trying to pick out a new girl for you." 

"Knowing you guys you would pick the first girl that threw herself at me." 

"We would probably have to wait for a few months for that to happen Darien…" 

***

Closing notes: Wow, a new chapter updated within two weeks of the last chapter. That's a record! Hope you've had fun reading this chapter. Kind of wrote it in one or two sittings. Let me know what you think and I am open to any ideas you guys might have. 

Please review! It only takes two seconds! Even if it's just to say, "please update!"  It makes an author feel really good about what other people think of the story! But I'm not going to be one of those people who are like "I'm not going to update until I get 5 reviews". But please review! 

~.:K. Ly:.~


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Housing Love

Rating: PG-13

Author: K. Ly 

Chapter: Four 

Disclaimer: Yeah…if I owned Sailor Moon I would be tanning on my own island. But I'm not. I'm sitting in my room typing up this disclaimer that obviously is the most ridiculous thing that I have to do in each new chapter. I don't own Sailor Moon. Get the picture? ::smiles:: 

Author's note: I was so ecstatic when I read all the reviews from the last chapter! It made me want to sit down at the computer and write more! Thanks everyone! Please review again after this chapter! 

***

Serena closed the refrigerator. There was absolutely nothing to eat. Serena opened the fridge again, hoping to expect that something new would miraculously appear and she had the will to eat it. 

Nope. 

All that was left in the fridge was a jar of peanut butter, ketchup, mustard, and an orange. Not exactly the most appetizing thing in the world when concocted together. She searched the cupboards. 

Nothing. 

Dried herbs, glassware, wine glasses, and a bag of flour. How ever did she and Darien manage to eat when they were married? Serena went into the living room and picked up the phone book. Turning to the yellow pages she flipped to the pizza delivery section. Dialing the number on the cordless phone she waited it for to be picked up. 

"Sano's pizza," a gruff voice spoke. 

"Hi. Can I get a medium cheese pizza with olives?" 

"Better make it a large pizza with olives and anchovies," a voice spoke up from behind her. 

"Good Lord!" Serena shrieked. She turned her head and found Darien behind her, hands in his pockets.  "Don't you knock?" 

"Why should I? Don't I live here now?" 

"Smart-aleck…" 

"You do know there is nothing that's even edible in your fridge." 

"I like to think of it as 'our' fridge, Darien. Since you live here again. Why do you think I'm making this call?" 

"Hey, Lady! You still there?" yelled the pizza guy over the phone.

"Yeah, can I get a large cheese pizza with one side olives and the other side anchovies?" 

"13. 56." 

"Thanks, I live at…" 

"Sorry lady, our delivery car is broken. You're gonna have to come get it yourself." 

"What! Fine, whatever." Serena sighed. She didn't have the energy to argue and find another pizza place.   

"Name?" 

"Serena Shi-Jameson. Serena Jameson." 

Darien looked at her. 'She changed her last name,' he thought.  Serena hung up the phone and stood up. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, nothing," Darien shook his head. "I put my stuff up in the guest room next to yours." 

"That's fine." Serena nodded. "Do you want to come get the pizza with me?" 

"Yeah sure. I'll drive." Darien took his keys out of his pockets and headed towards the garage. Serena grabbed her purse that was thrown on the recliner when she got home that evening.  Minutes later Darien and Serena were driving down International Drive towards the pizza place in Darien's Ford Mustang.  From the moment they got into the car Darien and Serena had not utter one word. 

'I think this is what they call a deafening silence,' Serena thought to herself. 

"How's the architect firm?" Darien asked breaking the silence. 

"Fine, how's the company?" Serena asked dazing out the car window. 

"Good, I'm about to meet with a company about a merger," Darien replied. 

"That's good."  

"Did you have fun at that party?" 

"It was okay. I left early because of…a meeting I had the next day." 

"On a Sunday?" 

Serena laughed weakly. "Well don't you put in extra hours at the office Darien?" 

"True. True."

Darien smiled, as he looked the opposite way. He pulled up to the pizza parlor and parked.  Serena got out with a hurry and practically ran inside with Darien on her heels. After countless minutes of waiting, Serena and Darien finally got to the front of the line.  

"Pizza for Serena Jameson." 

"16.87" the cashier said. He was the same guy who took Serena's order. 

"What? I thought it was 13.58!" 

"Yeah, about that. We had to charge you for three toppings." 

"But I only had two.  Anchovies and olives. That's two!" 

"Plus cheese." 

"You can't count cheese as a topping!" Serena cried waving her hands in the air.

"Sorry lady. That's life." 

"No, look here. You can't count cheese as a topping. Without the cheese, its just a flat piece of bread with tomato juice on it!" 

"Look lady, its 16.87! Large pizza, with cheese, anchovies, and olives! Three toppings!" 

"Why I oughta…" 

"Serena, Serena, Serena! Hold back, Sere. It's only 3 dollars extra," Darien said grabbing her wrists. 

"For cheese! Darien, I'm not going to pay three dollars for cheese counted as one topping." 

"I'll pay for it," Darien offered. Darien stepped in front of Serena and handed the man a fifty. 

"Sorry, man. We don't take bills over twenty." 

Aggravated, Serena pushed her way in front of Darien and was about to punch the guy. Fortunately Darien grabbed her by the waist and tossed the fifty towards the cashier. "Keep the change." Darien grabbed the pizza box and ushered Serena out the door, letting go of her waist. 

"You're lucky you had your husband here with you!" shouted the cashier. 

Serena turned back around and darted for the cashier. 

"Let me go Darien!" she yelled as he pushed her the opposite way. 

"Serena, it's not worth it!" 

"Oh, trust me yes it is!" 

"Keep walking," Darien urged as he handed her the pizza and they walked back to the car. 

"I'm never going back to that place ever again," Serena muttered as Darien drove back to the house. 

"You shouldn't let guys like that get to you." 

"You know how easy I lose my temper…" Serena replied. Darien laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" 

Darien continued on hackling like a hyena. "Darien! What are you laughing at!?" 

Darien calmed down and let out a few stifled laughs. "I was just remembering how mad you got at our wedding photographer four years ago!" 

Serena grinned. 

*Flashback*

"Okay, can I have the bride and the groom in the middle with the maids on the other side of the bride," ordered the photographer. His commands were quick and unintelligible. "Groomsmen go on the other side of the groom. Little flower girls in front of those two young ladies next to the bride. Ring-bearer, in front of the groomsman next to the groom.  And now we take the picture!" 

Serena and Darien were in the middle surrounded by Serena's maids, Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita, respectively. Next to Darien was Andrew, Greg, Ken, and Chad, respectively. Schedule was running a bit behind and the wedding party was taking their photographs before the reception. Serena who had been fasting since morning was dying to get into that ballroom to start eating all that food that they paid for. 

"Oh wait! The third one in on my bride's side, can you scoot a little to your right? No, that's too much go out a little. There fine! And now we take the picture! Big smiles everyone!"  As the photographer began to press his finger on the button, " No wait! Second man in on my groom's side scoot out a little. There. Perfect. Ready! One…two…oh darn. The lightening has gotten worse. Hold on a second will you please?" 

"Just take the goddamn picture!" screamed Serena throwing her hands up in the air. "An idiot could have taken that picture five minutes ago and we would be eating right now! How long does it take to take a bloody picture! Two seconds! One, two! Picture taken! Now will you please take the damn picture so I can go eat the food I paid 10,000 dollars for?" 

"Smile! One, two…" 

CLICK! 

"Thank you!" Serena sighed as she waltzed in the ballroom. 

"And I'm going to be stuck with that for the rest of my life…" Darien mumbled as he smiled secretly. 

*End flashback*

Serena grinned. "He deserved it." 

"Poor guy. He was just trying to make the best day of your life special." 

"And look how it turned out…" Serena replied without thinking. "I'm sorry Darien." 

"No, don't worry about it. It's all in the past." Darien smiled looking over to Serena. 

'The past', Serena thought. 

Hours later, found Serena and Darien sprawled out in the living room. Watching a movie, eating pizza and drinking wine. "I don't know how you can stand this movie," Darien muttered taking a bit of his pizza. 

"And I don't know how you can eat anchovies on a pizza," Serena shot back. 

"I mean, seriously. Titanic has got to be the most overrated movie of all time." 

"What's wrong with it? It has drama, romance, and Leonardo DiCaprio.  

 What's not to like?" 

"The Leonardo DiCaprio part." Darien replied taking a sip of his wine. 

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, it's just he had so many women who fawn over him it gets annoying. Ordinary women must know that they will never have a chance to even date a guy like that."

"Guys like who?"

"I don't know. Tom Cruise, Orlando Bloom, Colin Farrell." 

"Oh, I don't know about that. Remember that guy, what's-his-face at that charity benefit three years ago?" 

"He was totally hitting you and we were engaged at that time."   

"Feeling jealous Darien?" Serena smirked lifting up her glass. 

"In your dreams." 

"Speaking of which, I have to get to work tomorrow really early." 

"Yeah, I have that meeting. Good night Serena." 

"Night, Darien."  

Serena walked up the stairs and never looked back. 'He's not so bad to have around…' she thought. 

'She's not so bad to have around…' Darien thought as he turned off the DVD player and began to clean up the mess. 'What am I saying? This is Serena I'm taking about. It must be the wine.' At the moment, a ringing came from inside Darien's jacket pocket. In a flash he whipped it open.  "Darien Shields."

"Darien. It's Diamond. How are you?" 

"Very well, indeed. How are you Diamond? Excited about the meeting tomorrow I hope." 

"Yes, I am. However there is one problem. I got called to Japan on very short notice and I'm about to return to the Americas. It looks like I'm going to have to postpone our meeting." 

Darien frowned. "How about dinner?"

"I have had previous plans for dinner but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Perhaps you could bring someone as well." 

"Of course." 

"Well then Darien. I hope to see you at the 49th Street Bistro at eight o'clock." 

"I will be there."  

As Serena began to climb into bed the phone on her nightstand rang. "Who's calling this time of night?" Serena asked herself as she sat on the bed and picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Serena?" 

"Diamond! What are you doing calling this time of night?"

"I'm sorry, Serena. I hope I didn't wake you. I'm in Japan right now. I forgot about the time change. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Japan? Does that mean you won't make it in time for dinner tomorrow?" Serena asked ever so diligently. 

"I am about to leave the airport right now. I will make it. But I am afraid I will have to miss a meeting I am suppose to have tomorrow in the afternoon. Would you mine if he came along? I am sure he would be able to bring a friend of his own." 

"I wouldn't mind Diamond. I guess we will have to have a night of our own very soon though. After all we must get to know each other sometime." 

"That we will, Serena. I must be keeping you from a long night's sleep, so I will send a limousine tomorrow at 7:30 prompt." Diamond smiled.  "Good night Serena." 

"Good night, Diamond." 

***

"I am so late!!!" Serena shrieked as she ran down the steps and into the kitchen. Grabbing a mug of coffee that was set on the table she gulped it down. 

"Excuse me," Darien interfered. "That's my cup of coffee." 

"I don't see your name written on it," Serena garbled as she kept on drinking it. 

Darien sighed. "Some things never change."

"Aren't you suppose to have a meeting with that merger guy?" 

"I did but he called and couldn't make it this afternoon. So we're having dinner, tonight." 

"Ah, it looks like we both have plans for tonight," Serena replied. 

"Really, what are you doing?" 

"A hot date."

"Already?" 

"I'm not getting any younger Darien!" Serena shouted over her shoulder as she went out of the kitchen. "Where the hell are my keys?!"  

"Sofa, middle cushion, jammed in the way back," Darien yelled. 

After a long moment of silence, Serena made her way back into the kitchen. "How did you know that?" she asked while hanging a pair keys from her fingers. "You haven't even lived here for a week and you know my habits…" 

"I've known them since high school, Serena," Darien said, while pouring himself another cup of coffee. Serena dropped her hand. 'Wow…since high school? Have we known each other for that long? He knows me so well it's like he's my best friend. What's that saying? You should always marry your best friend?' Serena thought as she stood there.  'Well, I did. And look where it's got me. A divorce.' 

"Who is he?"

"Who?" 

"Your date."

"Oh!" Serena acted surprised. "Just a friend of a friend." 

"Blind date?"

"No, I've met him before…" 

"Where?"

"Nowhere." 

Darien looked at Serena with a perplexed look. "Aren't you going to be late Serena?" Darien asked as he turned around. 

Serena snapped out of thought. "Huh? Oh yeah! I'm so late! Bye!" Serena darted out of the kitchen and out the front door. Seconds later Serena's car revved up and peeled out of the driveway. 

***

"You have a hot date tonight?!" Mina shrieked as that sat in Serena's office. 

"Yeah but it's not going to be that romantic. Diamond said he had to talk to some guy about business stuff. Important stuff." 

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" 

"I don't know. I'll figure something out."

"Does Darien know you're dating again?"

"Yeah. Didn't have a problem with it." Serena said before taking a sip of her coffee. 

"You know what men are like Serena. They say one thing and totally mean the opposite!" 

"Mina, stop trying to meddle. Our 'romantic' relationship is over. Our 'friendly' relationship is just starting, so please for once, butt out." 

"I'm just saying is all. Darien still might have feelings for you." 

"Probably feelings he doesn't even know what they are. I give up on Darien. I can either sit at home and cry about it, or just go out and find a better guy. Which I think I have," Serena defended herself. 

"Well you got out and enjoy yourself. Just promise me one thing, you spill all the details tomorrow." 

Serena laughed. "Okay."

***

Later that night…

"Serena! I'm leaving!" Darien called up the stairs. "Serena?" After no answer Darien went upstairs. He stood before Serena's door and knocked. "Serena?"

"Come in." 

Darien opened the door wide. In front of her long length mirror stood Serena.  She was dressed in pink flowing evening dress, with thin straps that crisscrossed in the back. Her hair was done in curls and appeared much shorter.  "What do you think?" 

Darien stood at the doorway. He eyes wide and mouth open. "You look…ahem…you look great. Your date is going to love you." 

"Thanks. A girl could use that compliment from a guy before she goes out for a night on the town. What did you want?" 

"I was just coming to say…good luck on your date," Darien said with an assurance.  

"Good luck on your merger." 

"Thanks." 

Honk! Honk!

Serena rushed to the balcony window. "That's my date's ride. Gotta jet." 

"What? I don't get to meet him?" Darien said acting hurt. 

"I'm meeting him at the restaurant," Serena said putting on a matching shawl and grabbing her purse.  "If things go well tonight then, maybe you will get to meet him."  

_'Gah! Stop her! You don't know what this guy is like! He could be a gangster, or even worse, a politician!' _his conscience thought. 

"I hope I get to," Darien replied ignoring his conscience. 

"Bye, Darien!" Serena said rushing past him and down towards the hall. Darien followed slowly and watched the limo turn the corner out of the driveway. 

After a half an hour of driving towards the restaurant, Serena finally arrived. She entered the restaurant and walked up to the Maître d'. 

"Has Diamond Wiltshire arrived?" 

"No, I am sorry miss. He will be here shortly. Let me show you his table."

The headwaiter showed her to the nice wide booth that was in a very secluded spot.  "Would you like anything to drink?"

"A white wine please." 

"Another waiter will be here shortly." 

Serena looked at her watch. She was a little early. After five minutes, a waiter had come by and brought her drink. Another ten minutes had gone by and still no sight of Diamond. 

"Serena, I hope you haven't been waiting too long," a voice spoke up. 

Serena looked up.  There Diamond stood wearing a black business suit with a red shirt underneath. "Hello Diamond. No, I haven't been waiting for very long. Please sit down." 

Diamond scooted in next to Serena. "Where's your friend?" Serena asked. 

"He will be here soon," Diamond said. "But enough about him, tell me about you." 

Serena smiled, "Well, let's see. I grew up in California, had a father and mother who loved me very much. And a brother who still gets on my nerves. I went to UCLA after graduating from high school where I studied architecture.  Graduated Magna Cum Lade, got married and divorced within three years and here I am. Sixty second life story." 

"Impressive." 

"I wouldn't exactly call a divorce an accomplishment."

"Well, maybe not. But your career in architecture has gone to such heights."

"How did you know I have had a successful career as an architect?"

"I assumed. That and ask my personal assistant to do a little biography on you."

"You flatter me, Mr. Wiltshire. My ex-husband never did anything of the sort." 

"What kind of man did you marry?" 

"Well…he's a lot like you, from what I know about you. He's very businesslike and always spent his free hours in his office working. We both decided that the marriage wasn't working out, we both wanted different things. He took some things for granted and didn't know how to enjoy life. But we did remain friends though. After a lot of harsh words, we decided to remain good friends."

"Well, I know when to have fun and also not to take things for granted. So it looks like you and I are a matched pair." 

"I guess so," Serena smiled. 

"Sorry I'm late," spoke a familiar voice. Serena looks up and gasped. 

"Darien, so glad you could make it," Diamond stood up and shook his hand. "This is-"

"Serena?"

"Darien?" Serena said in disbelief. Darien stood before them in immaculate dark suit and a dark blue shirt underneath.

"What are you doing here!" Serena shrieked. 

"I could ask you the same thing," Darien snapped. "I didn't know you were on a date with Diamond Wiltshire."

"Does it really matter?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"Why does it matter?" 

"Just…because!"

"You two know each other?" Diamond asked. 

"Well…"

"Well…"

"Darien is my ex-husband." 

Author's Note: Okay, okay. I wanted to end this chapter on an event that's going to happen next chapter but since my goal for every chapter is at least 2,500 words for every chapter and this one is well over 3000, I decided to end it just right here.  You can kill me for doing that AFTER I finish writing the story. I apologize in advance if I have any plot holes. This was kind of rushed. ::Grins:: 

Review Please!!!!!!! Look what happened after all those reviews were sent in from chapter three! You got the next chapter in less than a week!!! It *could* happen again…


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. For now…

Author's Note: Whoo-hoo! Another chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews! Whether it's short or long, I love reading them! Enjoy this installment! Sorry for the delay!

***

Chapter Five

"This is my ex-husband." 

Diamond blinked. He looked at Serena. Then turned his head towards Darien. Then looked back at Serena. "Are you serious?" 

"Yes," Serena whispered. 

"Excuse me, for just a moment," Diamond excused himself from the table and walked away. 

"Diamond wait!" Serena replied after him. She scooted out from her seat and glared at Darien. She chased him down, leaving Darien standing at the corner of the table. "Diamond, please wait!" 

"What, Serena?" 

"Look, I'm sorry you found out this way, but I honestly did not think that the person we were meeting was going to be Darien," Serena breathed out.  "Darien and I are over. It has been for a very long time. I have no more romantic feelings for him. We're more like friends now. Please come back." 

Diamond looked at Serena, square in her eye. For some reason, he believed her.  "All right." 

Serena smiled, "Thank you. Besides I'm sure you have old flames that I don't know about."  Diamond smiled and held out his hand, and Serena clasped it. They returned to the table where they found Darien talking on his cell phone. As soon as he saw them walking towards him, he said goodbye and shut it close. 

"I'm sorry about that, Darien." Diamond apologized. 

"No harm done. I am sorry we both had to find out this way," Darien looked at Serena whose lips turned thin. 

"Can we please just eat?" Serena lightly asked. Serena scooted in towards the middle of the booth separating Darien and Diamond from each other. 

"So Darien, where's your lady friend?" Diamond asked while looking at his menu. 

"I just called her, she'll be here shortly," Darien replied. Then turning his head towards Serena, "She's just running a little late." Serena looked up at Darien and wondered what was he up to. 

"Are we ready to order?" asked the waiter. 

After the three of them gave their orders, there was a long silence. 

"So, Darien," Diamond started off, "My father wants us to merge and form and even bigger company." 

"I think if we were to, we would all benefit from it," Darien replied. "But enough about business. We could always talk about it later at my office.  Tell me, how did you two meet?" The question was redundant. He knew very well that they met at the Winter Gala just last weekend. 

"Raye introduced us," Diamond replied. 

"Is that so?" Darien smiled. 

"Yes," Serena said looking up at Darien. "Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem," Darien raised his hands up. 

"Who are you bringing tonight?" 

"You know her," Darien smirked. 

"Do I?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, here she comes now," Darien replied as he stood up. 

Serena turned her head the opposite direction. A slim pair of legs was coming towards them. She was wearing a white off the shoulder dress that came down to her knees and a diamond necklace. And her hair was red. 

"Darling!" she greeted. 

"Beryl," Darien smiled.

Serena's eyes were in shock and her mouth was open. How dare he bring her! For the longest time, Serena was enemies with the woman. Ever since she and Beryl were competing for Homecoming Queen, they had an uneasy relationship. When Darien and Serena got married, Beryl was furious and was raging with jealousy. It looks like Beryl is getting her revenge at the very moment.

"Diamond, this is Beryl Haskins. And Serena I think you two know each other." 

Serena forced a thin smile. "Yes, we've been acquainted for some time now." 

*Flashback*

"Leaving the party so early?" 

Serena turned around, as she was about to step out of the entrance.  After just conversing with Mina, Serena had acquired her coat from the attendants and was just about to head out of the door. "Beryl." 

"Serena." 

"I wasn't aware you were invited." 

"My sweet naïve friend. You didn't think you would be the only gorgeous woman here would you?" Beryl smiled holding a flute of champagne. 

"Can I help you with something, Beryl?" Serena seethed. 

"I just wanted to make sure you and Darien weren't an item anymore." 

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. Darien and I are no longer together." 

"Aw, that's a shame. And to think, everyone thought that you two would be the happiest couple in the world." 

"What's it to you?" 

"Serena, you are naïve. Do you honestly think that now Darien is single, he won't start dating again?" 

"It won't matter to me." 

"Really? So if, hypothetically, Darien and I were to, say, go on a dinner date, you wouldn't mind in the least?"

"No." 

"And hypothetically, he and I were to get engaged?" 

"I'll buy you the cost of your honeymoon," Serena replied with a cold stare. 

"Is that a deal?" Beryl smiled before turning away. Serena stared at the back of Beryl and wanted to punch her lights out. "Oh and by the way," Beryl said turning back towards Serena, "That Diamond Wiltshire is definitely a keeper. You should try to hang on to one this time."

*End flashback*

"How have you been Beryl?" Serena asked politely. 

"I've been fabulous," Beryl smiled as she took a seat next to Darien. Serena looked at Darien. He obviously was enjoying himself with a small smirk hidden while taking a sip of his water.  'How perfect. Finally, Darien is about to see how close Serena and Diamond are going to get. And to get back at Serena he's going to use the most powerful weapon against her. Me,' Beryl thought.  

After two hours of business conversations, it was time to go. Diamond and Serena were walking outside towards the valet with Darien and Beryl close behind. 

"I'll see you home, Serena," Diamond offered. 

"Thank you," Serena smiled. 

"And me, Darien?" Beryl nudged. 

"I'll take you home Beryl," Darien sighed as he took his keys out of his pocket.  Beryl grinned. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you Diamond," Beryl batted her eyes as she hung off of Darien's arm. 

"It was nice meeting you also, Beryl," Diamond grinned. "I'll see you in the office with my father at 2 tomorrow, Darien?" Serena looked behind her and saw a quite uneasy picture.  Beryl looked mighty comfortable hanging off of Darien's arm. 

"You bet, Diamond." 

"Your limo, Mr. Wiltshire," the valet said. 

"Shall we?" Diamond smiled. He helped Serena in the limo and the two were off. 

"Well that went well didn't it?" Beryl smirked as she looked up at Darien. 

"You do know why I brought you tonight don't you?" Darien replied coldly as he handed the valet his keys. 

"To get back at Serena?"

"Very good," Darien replied. 

"Darien, do you honestly think that no one knows what you're up to?" 

 "Beryl, we both know that you had nothing better to do tonight," Darien said. "So don't think that one business dinner is going to change things between us." 

"It already has. You asked for my help Darien. You told me when that happens, pigs will fly. The next thing that you said at the Gala was the day you and I get together was the day you would be a groomsman at their wedding. Get your black tuxedo and cummerbund out, Darien." 

"Your car, Mr. Shields," the valet replied. 

"Thank you," Darien replied. "Get in Beryl." 

***

"I'm sorry about dinner," Serena apologized as they were driving home from the restaurant. 

"No," Diamond replied. "It's not your fault. It's none of ours. It was a nice dinner." 

Serena smiled. "You always make the best things out of the worst situations don't you?" 

"I try to," Diamond smiled. "How about lunch tomorrow? Just us."

"I would like that," Serena replied. "Of course that means you will have to meet me at my office. Then of course that means you have to meet my co-worker Mina, who will know absolutely everything that has happened on our date." 

Diamond chuckled. "I look forward to it." Soon enough the limo pulled up to the house. Diamond helped Serena out and they both walked up to the front door.

"Thanks for tonight," Serena beamed. 

"It was my pleasure." 

"Good night." 

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow," Diamond said as he kissed her cheek. As he began to pull away Serena grabbed his face gently and pulled him towards her and gave him a proper kiss. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted but it was heavenly. 

"Good night," Serena whispered as she pulled away.

"Ahem. Night," Diamond said as he walked away. Diamond got back into the limo after he waved goodbye.   

As the limo pulled out of the driveway, Serena stepped into the house and closed the front door. She leaned back against the door and sighed, "Wow." 

***

Darien pulled his car into the garage and stepped into the house as his phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"What happened to guy's night out?" Andrew asked. He and a few of their other friends were in a bar having a few round of drinks.

"It got canceled when I had to meet Serena's new boyfriend," Darien replied as he made his way up the grand staircase.

"Boyfriend?" 

"Yes. You know him. Diamond Wiltshire," Darien said with a flat tone. "My business dinner with him turned out to be more interesting when I saw Serena there sitting next to him." 

"Ouch." 

"Doesn't matter anymore. I called Beryl and she graciously made an appearance." 

"Darien, you are a very mean player for this kind of a game." 

"But I play it so well," Darien joked as he stopped in front of his bedroom door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." He hung up his cell and was about to step inside his room when he heard a giggle. Darien turned around and was not surprised to see Serena's bedroom light still on. 

'I wonder who she is talking to?' Darien wondered as he stepped closer to the bedroom door. He leaned his ear up to the door and began to eavesdrop. Inside Serena was sitting cross-legged on her bed in a pair of pink silk pajamas.  She was talking to Mina on the phone about her evening. 

"Oh Mina, even after all that fiasco with Darien and Beryl, I had a very nice time. Especially after he drove me home," Serena giggled.

"Dish it girl!"

"The kiss must have lasted forever and…" Serena voice droned out. 

Darien pulled his head away from the door. 'I guess she did have a nice time with Wiltshire.' He thumped his head lightly against the back of the door and leaned on it. 'You fool.'

"It was one…" Serena trailed off. 'What was that noise?' she thought.

"Mina, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and made towards the door barefoot.  She turned the knob carefully and slowly. Then in a quick fluid motion opened the door wide open. 

"Oof!" 

Serena looked down on the ground. It was Darien who hit the floor rather hard. "Hi Darien. Enjoying the view from down there?" 

Darien looked up. "Hi Serena," he replied sarcastically. "Yes. The view down here is quite nice. It makes the room seem a whole lot larger from this angle." 

Serena lent out a hand which Darien grabbed as he got up from the ground. "Have a nice night?" Darien asked as he brushed himself off.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. We're going to lunch tomorrow." 

"Have a good time." 

"I will," Serena nodded as she grabbed the side of the door. 

"He doesn't know that we still live together does he?" 

"I don't think it's important," Serena replied easily.

"You don't?"

"No, we're just roommates after all." 

"Right, roommates." 

"Does Beryl know that we are?"

"Why would that matter?" 

"You two looked awfully cozy tonight." 

"It's not important. After all, we're just roommates right?" Darien grinned at the sound of the repeated remark.  

"Good night, Darien."

"Night, Serena." 

Serena closed the door not before letting Darien see a smile coming out of Serena's lips. 

***

Serena was driving downtown towards her office when her cell phone started to ring. It's been a week since we last left Serena and her glorious date with Diamond. After a couple of more lunches and a few dinners, she found herself falling in love with a man she could not stop thinking about. She hasn't had any more encounters with Darien eavesdropping by her door but she was amused that he would even do such a thing. Darien has been absorbing himself into more work now that the merger was going underway. She rarely saw him now. She pressed a button on her cell phone and listened on her hands-free device. "Hello?"

"My brother's a fool." 

Serena laughed. "No he's not Setsuna." 

"My parents and I don't know where we went wrong." 

"Come on Sets," Serena smiled. "It's not his fault."

"So it's yours?"

Serena paused. "It's not entirely his fault. Is that better?"

"Much." 

"What do I owe to this call? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"What makes you think I need something? My brother and his wife get a divorce and I might add that this is the one girl that I've liked out of all the women that my brother has dated and I can't say hello? "

"I'm sorry.  How's the fashion business going?"

"Extraordinarily well. Are you busy tonight?" 

"I've got some plans that I need to work on," Serena replied. "I'll be staying in at home." 

"Will Darien be there?" Setsuna asked. "To tell you the truth Serena, I find this whole 'living with your ex' to be a bit unorthodox."

Serena giggled. "It's not a problem. Darien understands that I'm dating now and he has no problem with it." 

"Uh huh. Well, I got some designs I need to go over. You and I are going to have a major gossip fest about your new boyfriend," Setsuna prodded. 

"I promise."

"Don't forget the Christmas party my parents are having." 

"Am I still inclined to go?"

"Yes, so says our Mum."

Serena laughed, "Tell her I'll be there."

After a full day of work Serena walked into the empty house and slipped off of her shoes. She dropped her briefcase in front of her office door and went into the kitchen. "I guess Darien is still working tonight." 

She found a note on the refrigerator that read, "I'm out with my parents and sister for dinner. Be back late if my parents don't rip me to shreds." Serena smiled. 'Since when does he leave me notes saying were he's going? Must have realized what some of his flaws were.' 

She went back to her office and continued on working on some more plans for a big account that was due on Friday. It was five hours since Serena started to work and she grew tired. Finally Darien came home and took off his jacket. He passed the kitchen and Serena's office. He stopped when he noticed that there was a slight snoring coming from inside. Darien opened the door and found Serena asleep at her drawing board. Without hesitation Darien lifted her up from her seat and into his arms. He carried her all the way to what was 'their' room a long time ago. After he set her down in the bed, work clothes and all, he tucked her in and turned off the nightstand light. As he was about to leave a hand grabbed his arm. 

"Don't leave," Serena mumbled, her eyes still closed. 

"I have to," Darien said in a half-whisper. "Otherwise you're going to hurt me in the morning," he joked. 

"Just for a little…" she mumbled again. 

Darien sighed. He walked around on the other side of the bed and eased himself on top of the covers. 'What am I getting myself into? I'll just leave in about ten minutes' Darien thought. He shut his eyes and without knowing it, fell asleep.  

Early into the morning, Darien woke up. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his own room. It was Serena's. He looked next to him and found Serena lying next to him with her head on top of his chest. Both were still in their work clothes. 'That was the best night of sleep I've had in a long time,' Darien thought to himself.  'I better get out of here before Serena wakes.'

Serena stirred. 'Too late!'

Serena gasped. "Oh my god!" She shot up and looked at the clock. "I'm so late!" Serena shot out of bed and into the bathroom. 

"That was a close call," Darien said aloud. "I better get out of here." Darien got off the bed and sprinted towards the door. 

At the same time Serena rushed out of the bathroom in a new outfit and her hair in a ponytail. "I gotta go!" she said rushing past Darien. She stopped and gave Darien a long kiss on the lips before darting out of the door, leaving Darien stunned. 

"What just happened here?" Darien said.

A few seconds later, Serena walked back in the room. "Please tell me I'm dreaming," she said slowly.

"You are," Darien replied quickly. "I am a figment of your imagination." 

"Darien, please don't joke," Serena sighed. 

"You're not dreaming," Darien let out. 

"Oh god…" Serena whispered. 

"Serena, it was nothing." 

"Darien! I kissed you! And I'm dating Diamond! How is that nothing?!" Serena shrieked. 

"You're right. It's not nothing. It's something," Darien replied. 

"What were you doing in my room anyway?!" Serena shouted. 

"You asked me to stay with you last night!" Darien yelled. 

"I did no such thing!" 

"Oh, then let me remind you! You fell asleep in your office. I figured you weren't too comfortable sleeping at your desk because I pretty much know how that feels like! I carried you to your room and tucked you in. You grabbed my arm and said 'Don't leave'. I said I have to, because you were going to hurt me in the morning. You mumbled 'Just for a little.' I figured there would be no harm in that because I would just leave in ten minutes."

"And why didn't you?" 

"I fell asleep!"  

"I don't remember saying all of that."

"Because you were half awake! Serena, I don't find a problem between two friends sharing a night in the same bed. Especially since nothing happened. Especially when they were once married!" 

"Somehow I do. I can't do this now," Serena replied. "I have to get to work." Serena began to march down to the end of the hall. 

"You're still going to come right?" Darien called after her.

"What?" Serena turned around. 

"The Christmas party. You're still going to come?" 

"Yeah, Darien. I'll be there tonight." Serena replied before turning around and heading down the stairs.  

"And Serena?" Darien called after her. 

"I'm late Darien!" 

"I'm sorry." 

Serena sighed. "For what?" 

"Everything. For just what happened, Diamond, the divorce. Basically everything that happened in the past year and a half." 

"I'm sorry too," Serena let out a small smile and turned around once more. 

"You could tell me what you're sorry for too, you know!" Darien yelled after her grinning. 

"And where would be the fun in that!" Serena yelled smiling.   

Closing notes: Sorry for again any plot holes! I will edit this chapter when I get a chance. Lots of love! 

.::~K. Ly~::.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: In a nutshell, I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's notes: Enjoy this installment!

Chapter Six

"So what is the plan for tonight?"

"Plan?" Serena asked as she swiveled in her seat with a phone to her ear.

"Yes, your plans," Diamond replied.

"What did you have in mind?" Serena smiled.

"Maybe dinner, dancing. The usual."

"Well I have to go to a Christmas party at Darien's parents house then maybe you and I could go out to a late dinner," Serena suggested.

"Why do you have to go? It's not like your related to them or anything," Diamond said bitterly.

"It's just for appearance's sake," Serena replied.

"God, Serena. I can't believe you don't see it," Diamond snapped.

"See what?" Serena retorted.

"Darien still loves you. I knew it from the moment he came to dinner," Diamond replied. "You must be blind."

"Diamond, that family has treated me as if I was their daughter ever since I have known them, and yes, for a while I was technically their daughter-in-law. But Darien and I are now divorced. It doesn't mean I can't keep in contact with his family."

"Really? Then why do you still live with him?" Diamond asked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"How do you know?"

"You left your coat in the limo. When I came back to return it, I saw Darien pull up in the garage." Diamond asked. "I thought that you two living together wouldn't be a problem but it obviously is now that you are still going to family functions together."

"Diamond."

"I don't want to hear it Serena." Click.

Serena stared at the phone resonating a dial tone.

"What happened?" Mina asked as she came in noticing the stunned blond.

"I think Diamond and I are through."

"What?" asked Mina.

"Mina, I'm going to take the rest of the day off," Serena told her, as she was packing up her briefcase and grabbing her coat.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight at the party."

Serena rode the elevator down to the lobby. She hailed a cab and got in.

"Where to?"

"Shield Tech Headquarters." Serena blankly replied.

"Molly can I get those sales figures on my desk by three?" Darien replied through the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Shields, right away. Um, there's someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"What? Molly. Molly?" Darien got up from his desk and headed to his office door. He opened it wide and was surprised. "Serena?"

Serena lunged at Darien engulfing him with her long, slender arms. She silently sobbed against his dress shirt. Darien shocked didn't know what to do. He brought his hands up to her head and started to stroke her gently.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien led her over to the couch and set her down.

"Darien." Serena's face was drenched with tears.

"What is it?" Was something wrong at work? Was she hurt? Raped?

"It's Diamond. He…"

"Did he hurt you?" He clenched his hand into a tight fist.

"No! Nothing like that! Well…I guess you could say he hurt me," Serena whispered. "We're through."

"What?"

"Diamond had a problem with you and I remaining friends and he couldn't handle it."

"Serena, I'm sorry."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. I guess I'm not good with men," Serena smiled. "I didn't want to go home to that empty house. I didn't know where to go."

"Don't worry about it Serena. I'll always be here for you."

"Why is it you're more sweeter when we're not married?" Serena smiled after a long pause tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Darien gave a nervous chuckle. 'I guess it's because I didn't know what I had when I had it,' he silently thought to himself.

"I really don't know."

Serena looked up at him. "So…" she said drying her tears, "Am I going to meet you at the party?"

"Well…why don't we go together?" Darien suggested. Serena looked at him suspiciously. "Just as friends," Darien assured.

"I'd like that," Serena smiled. "I guess I better go." Serena stood up and headed for the door, leaving Darien on the couch. "Oh and Darien. If that merger falls through, and it's because of me…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Serena. I think 63 million a year is a good yearly salary," he joked. "It's not important."

Later that night…

"So Serena, how's work?" asked Ann.

"It's great. I have one big project I'm working on now." Serena sipped her champagne glass. Serena was sitting on the couch with several of other women she had the pleasure of meeting over the years. Serena wore a whit blouse under a red vest with a black ankle length skirt with slits running up to mid thigh on the left side. Serena looked at the other side of the room and saw Darien conversing with many other men who were dressed casually. Darien was wearing a white knit sweater and khaki pants. In his hand was a glass of brandy. He saw her roaming eyes and smirked while giving her a subtle wink. Her head snapped back to the women who talking about the adventures of married life and their children. Serena sat uncomfortably. All of these women here had loving husbands and adorable children.

"I'm going to tell him." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Tell him what?" Serena looked next to her on the couch.

"I'm going to tell Andrew I'm pregnant. Tonight," Mina smiled.

"Mina…that's great. Congratulations," Serena hugged her friend. "So that's why you didn't want any champagne. Mina nodded. Serena stared at her hands.

"Serena?" Mina asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um, I think I just need to go outside. All of this champagne," Serena sat up and excused herself. Darien saw Serena get up and head out for the front door. Mina looked at Darien worriedly and got the message. He put his glass down and picked up his jacket as well as Serena's.

"Serena?"

"Oh, Darien," Serena whispered. Darien handed her jacket then put on his own. "Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Darien looked at her disbelievingly.

Serena gave out a small laugh. "It's just that…it seems I'm the only one that hasn't had the pleasure of holding my own bundle of joy. Inside the women are sharing stories of when their children first began to walk or talk. It looks like I won't have a chance of having that."

Darien didn't know what to say. It was partially his fault. He put his career before his wife. He was too stupid to see that until now.

"I need to know something," Serena spoke.

"What?" Darien asked.

Serena paused before opening her mouth. "Do you still love me?"

Darien was surprised by her bold question. "What?"

"I need to know."

Darien hesitated. "I will always love you Serena. But not the way that I think you're asking me."

"What?"

"I…I…can't…don't love you." It pained Darien to answer in this way.

Serena looked at Darien in watery eyes. Serena didn't want to hear another word.

"I have to go."

"Serena! Wait!"

"What? What Darien!" Serena shouted. "You gave me your answer."

"Let me drive you home. After all we did come here together."

Serena bit her bottom lip. She doubt Mina and Andrew would want to leave the party now. "Fine."

"Wait here. I'll go get my keys." Darien walked back into the house to retrieve his keys.

After a few minutes of waiting out on the porch, Serena saw someone coming towards her. She wiped away any tears. It was dark so the person was covered by the shadows of the trees. "Whose there?"

"Serena." It was a male voice.

"Diamond?"

Diamond stepped into the light. "Serena."

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you had the nerve to come here."

"Serena, I came to apologize."

"I don't accept."

"Serena please give me a second chance."

"Why? You thought that…"

"I thought wrong. Please Serena. I love you. I didn't realize it until I thought I lost you. That's why I came here tonight. I want to be with you."

Serena looked off. She gave a hard long thought to what she was about to. 'It's obvious Darien doesn't love me anymore. I want to start something that will last forever,' she thought. "Okay," she smiled.

Meanwhile…

"Darien!" Setsuna called.

"What is it?" Darien was about to walk out the front door with his keys in hand.

"What the hell did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told Serena that you didn't love her anymore?" Setsuna looked at her brother with a glare. It was hard to keep anything from his prying younger sister.

"Setsuna, I can't tell her I love her. I'm afraid if I do, I'm going to screw it all up again."

"Well you definitely screwed it up," Setsuna looked outside the window. Darien joined her and saw Serena and Diamond kissing on the front porch.

"Do you have any idea what you just lost?"

"I lost it a long time ago, Sets."

It was four months later when spring began to come back to life. Serena spent New Year's with Diamond and Darien spent it with his family. Serena's birthday was the next day. As the months progressed, Diamond and Serena's relationship got stronger. Diamond had begun to accept Serena and Darien's friendship. It didn't matter that much anymore because Darien and Serena grew farther apart as Serena and Diamond started to grow closer and closer. Darien was occupied with work as was Serena and did not get home until late at night. Things had gone back to the way they used to be. No contact except the occasional chaos in the morning.

"What's this?" Andrew asked picking up a small box that was sitting on Darien's desk.

"It's…nothing," Darien replied looking over some papers.

"Can I open it?" Andrew picked it up and undid the ribbon that tied it together.

"Go for it."

Andrew opened the box and looked inside. Nestled in the black velvet was a locket. "It's for Serena isn't it?"

"It was her mother's. I had it restored for her birthday. It doesn't matter," Darien leaned back against his chair. "I'm going to be gone for her party, so I figured I would give it to you to give to her."

Andrew put the locket back in its place and closed the box. "You should do it."

"I have business to tend to in New York."

"Darien…"

"Andrew, please do this for me." As Andrew was about to protest the intercom came on.

"Mr. Shields, the helicopter is here for your departure to the airfield."

"Thank you Molly." Darien got up from his chair and put on his jacket. He grabbed his briefcase and left without a word.

Andrew stood in the empty office still holding the box. He set the box on the mahogany desk and left. 'I'm sorry, Darien. You clean up your own mess.'

That very same night, the house was alive with people. Family and friends came out to wish Serena a Happy 30th Birthday. [ AN: I don't remember if I specified her age. Sorry if there's a mistake.]

"Happy 30th Birthday!" cheered her friends. All of them were there. Chad and Raye, Mina and Andrew, Ami and Greg, Lita and Ken and as well as associates and childhood friends.

Serena smiled. She felt arms wrap around her waist. "Happy Birthday," whispered Diamond. Serena turned herself around.

"Thank you, Mr. Wiltshire. May I ask where is my present?" Serena smiled.

"You're going to have to wait until after the party."

"As long as I get it." A shrill ring came from inside Diamond's jacket pocket.

"I'll be back." Diamond left to find a place where it was quiet enough to hear into the phone.

"Happy 30th!" Mina hugged her friend. Serena smiled again. Andrew gave a hug to Serena as well.

"Where's Darien?" Serena asked. Surely he would be here by now.

"He had some business stuff over in New York," Andrew gave an apologetic smile. Serena's face fell for a few seconds.

"Lets take a picture!" Lita replied from behind her. For the first time in a long time, Serena's friends were in the same room at once. As the five of them, Mina, Raye, Serena, Ami and Lita posed for a picture, Serena noticed a familiar mop of ebony hair from across the room. Serena excused herself and went to go search for it. She would constantly get interrupted by many of acquaintances and be forced to make small talk. By the end of the night, Serena had no luck in searching for Darien. By two in the morning, everyone had gone home except Diamond and the catering service.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little tired is all." Serena plopped on the couch with her head resting on the armrest.

"It was a very nice birthday party." Diamond smiled as he held his hands behind his back.

"Speaking of birthdays, where's my present?" Serena grinned as she sat up.

Serena woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. She lay in bed thinking about last night's events. Serena brought her hand up to her forehead massaging it ignoring the dancing light on the walls. Serena bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. She figured it was the best way to forget about Darien. Now all she had to do was tell him. Serena walked down the stairs dressed and showered. She walked into the kitchen and saw Darien sipping on a mug of coffee reading the business section of the newspaper. Serena nervously coughed and walked to the refrigerator.

"You're back."

"Yeah, it was an unexpected business. Sorry about last night."

"It's all right. Darien?" It was now or never.

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Darien replied with a cold tone. Serena sat down at one of the chairs.

"Diamond asked me to marry him. And I said yes."

Author's note: Such a short chapter!!! Well I am taking exams. But when that's all over I'll be able to write longer chapters and hopefully end this fanfic because I want to start a new one! Sorry if it seems rushed. I think there's only about a chapter left and most likely an epilogue. Well REVIEW!

::K. Ly::


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

[AN: I lied. I'm not going to end with this chapter. I could just end it right here but what kind of author would I be?]

I don't think this part even qualifies as a chapter because it's so short! I hate short chapters!! LoL. Oh well. I knew the suspense was just killing you guys…

A REALLY SHORT chapter Seven:

"You said what?"

"I said, yes."

Darien stared at Serena. "Why?"

"What do you mean by why?" Serena asked, her tone becoming louder.

"Why would you say yes?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like I'm getting any younger, Darien."

"All this time, and you haven't figured it out yet." Darien stood up and advanced towards Serena.

"Figured out what?" Serena slowly began to back up, gripping her cup of coffee.

"Do you understand what kind of emotional hell you put me through?"

"I put you through?!" Serena yelled. "What about me Darien? I had to ask you for the divorce!"

"You have no idea?"

"About what?"

"Even your precious Diamond knew my intentions." There was a glare in Darien's eyes that was unfamiliar.

"Darien, you're scaring me." Serena stepped back against the kitchen counter.

"Does he kiss you like I did?"

"What?"

"Does he kiss you like I did?"

"You haven't kissed me since a year and a half ago. How am I supposed to compare something to what I don't even remember?"

"Well let me let you compare it." Darien lowered his face to Serena's and kissed her fully on the mouth. The kiss got so intense Serena began to snake her arms around his neck eventually dropping the mug of coffee. Darien hoisted her up on the counter as Serena began to undo his dress shirt. Then all of a sudden a shrill beep interrupted the romantic moment.

Serena shot up in her bed. Serena panted breathlessly as she looked next to her. The alarm clock flickered 7:30. 'It was all a dream. Just a dream.' Serena headed downstairs still in her pajamas and began to scout the house. Darien was nowhere in sight.  "It was just a dream." As Serena walked into the living room, she brought her left hand up in view. There was no engagement ring on her finger. Serena looked at the coffee table, where Diamond's real birthday present laid. A sapphire bracelet. Serena picked it up and stared at it. Would she have said yes? How would Darien really react? Serena looked at the clock on the mantle. "I'm going to be late for brunch!"

"Mr. Jameson. It's Mr. Shields." A woman walked into the large office of Mr. Jameson.

"Send him in, Alice." The elderly man of 63 who had the energy of a six year old and the smarts or Einstein sat at his desk filling papers with his chicken scratch.

"Mr. Jameson." Darien walked in with his hands in his pockets of his tailored charcoal suit.

"It's Kenneth, Darien. I was your father-in-law for Christ's sake," Kenneth mumbled taking off his spectacles. "Have a seat. How was New York?"

"It was fine. I just met with contractors and the architects. Discussed final plans."

"Have you told Serena yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Ah." Kenneth leaned against his chair.  "You need to tell her."

"I will. So why did you have to have me run all the way out here? I just got back from New York not just a half hour ago."

"I have…acquired some news that I think you should know."

"What is it? Business mergers? Stock?"

"A marriage proposal."

"Well honestly sir…you're not my type." Darien grinned for the first time in months.

"Funny. Not," Kenneth replied. "You know Diamond, right?"

"I've had the pleasure of meeting him, once or twice."

"I guess the merger fell through then."

"We had some…discrepancies."

"Serena?"

"And that."

"Diamond came by my office this morning. Asked me for his blessings."

Darien looked down at his hands and then looked up, hiding any fear. "And?"

"I gave it to him."

Darien nodded. "Diamond's a very lucky man. Congratulations sir."

"I'm not the one you should be congratulating."

"All due respect sir," Darien replied getting up from his seat, "I have to get back to Headquarters."

"You tried running away once, son. Don't do it again." Kenneth looked up at Darien who knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I'm not a coward, sir."

"Then why don't you tell Serena? She's bound to find out."

Darien gripped the door handle and turned his face back to Kenneth. "It's true, I love your daughter. Enough to know that Diamond is the one she wants. And I'll leave defeated. Good day, sir." Darien turned the knob and headed out of the office building. Unknown to him there was a figure standing in the hall hiding behind the small tree that rested in a brass tub.

"Oh, Darien…" Serena whispered. She had her monthly brunch with her father on the third Saturday of each month.  She was waiting by the door when she heard Darien's voice distinctly say, "I love your daughter." She walked in her father's office after drying her small tears and straightening her pink knee length skirt. "Hi daddy," Serena greeted cheerfully. She didn't want her father to see there was something wrong.

"Hey, Sweetie." Serena pecked her dad's cheek. "Ready for brunch?"

"As always," Serena smiled.

Flashback

 Serena sat in the living room nestled on the couch. She was covered with a blanket and clutching a magazine.  Darien smiled at the slumbering form. Deciding against of carrying to her room, knowing the result of the last time that happened, Darien removed the magazine and put on another blanket. He was almost halfway up the stairs when Serena called out to him, "If you think you're just going to waltz in here without a word, you sir are mistaken."

"I didn't want to disturb you," Darien replied coming back down the stairs.

"Well, you failed. I'm awake," Serena groggily replied sitting up removing the blankets. "So, where were you last night?"

"Uh…just business."

"Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" Serena crossed her arms.

"Well, you might as well find out now then later," Darien murmured running a hand through his hair. Serena sat back down as Darien walked around the couch. "We're moving Headquarters over to New York."

Serena sat still. "Oh." Serena looked up at Darien. "That's…that's great!" Serena gave him a hug. "When are you moving?"

"Tomorrow. I need to supervise the whole mess and…"

"Tomorrow?!" Serena cried. "When were you going to tell me? When you left here with your bags packed?"

"Serena…"Darien started to say.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Serena stood up and looked at him in the eyes.

'She's going to get engaged. I don't need to tell her,' Darien thought.  "Yes, that's basically much it."

"What time?"

"My flight leaves at 9 PM maybe sooner, I don't know."

"I have to go meet with Diamond tomorrow night, can't you just push it back a little bit?"

"I can't. Other CEO's are coming along."

"Darien…you can't…you…" Serena stuttered.

Darien leaned down to give her peck on the cheek. "I have to go pack." And with that Darien left to go up to his room. Serena slouched back into the couch. 'He's leaving tomorrow?' Serena thought hugging the one of the pillows.

End Flashback

"Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Serena shook out of her little flashback.

"You haven't touched your dinner," Diamond pointed out. The lamb was untouched. The salad still lay vegetating. Even the wine was not sipped.

"I guess I'm not that hungry," Serena weakly smiled.

"You? Not hungry?" Diamond grinned.  Serena smiled again before lifting up her fork. Her thoughts went back to Darien every time she was staring out in space. He wouldn't leave for New York in about a half hour. Suddenly a familiar song went through air. The band had begun to play very slowly, "Just the Way You Look Tonight." "Would you care to dance?" Diamond asked standing right next to her.

"Well…" Serena started off but was ignored as Diamond swung her out on the dance floor. Serena wore a pale pink evening dress with inch wide straps and a fitted bodice with a flowing skirt.

"Serena," Diamond started out.

"Yes?" Serena asked as they both danced closely.

"It's been a glorious five months and we've had our ups and downs," Diamond replied.

'Oh, no.,' Serena thought. 'He's going to do it.'

"But even through it all, I feel that you are the perfect one for me, as I hopefully feel for you. The point being is," Diamond let go of her waist and picked a box out of his pocket.  "Will you marry me?" Diamond opened the box skillfully with one hand. Inside was a beautiful ring. [AN: Use your imagination. It's there for a reason. ;-)] Serena stared in shock at it. "I would have had it in time for your birthday, but it came back from the jeweler's late. So?" Diamond looked down on her.

"Diamond. It's truly a beautiful ring," Serena choked out.

"Is that a yes?"

"I…um…I…"  

AN: Hahahaha. Talk about a curve ball. Who saw that coming? I didn't. I thought of it laying in my bed studying for an English exam. Got to keep the readers on their toes. :) ::dodges tomatoes and what not:: Well REVIEW! :D

Oh and just to clear up a few things…

I explained the reason of Ami and Greg's different last names in the prologue. Just something I wanted to do. :) And Andrew never gave Serena the locket. He left it on the Darien's office desk in the last chapter. (How's that going to play a role? I don't know. :) Good things come to those who wait ::wink::)

Again, I'm sorry for any plot holes. I should be reviewing for Exams. ;)

::K. Ly::


	9. Chapter Eight & Epilogue

Disclaimer: Does not own Sailor Moon whatsoever.

AN: I am done with exams as of June 2nd. So I had time to finish this just in time for all of you guys. And I thought I got out of school late. :)

You know what I observed? I don't think anyone has asked me to end this fanfic with Serena/Diamond. Hmm. Just something to think about. Of course, I might be banned if I do…

Chapter Eight

It was 8:45. Rain lightly trickled down the side of the glass walls. Darien was looking through files and packing up his office when he suddenly stopped. He looked to the left of him on the desk. It was the locket Andrew never delivered to her. Or rather Darien never gave to her. He picked it up and opened it. He had it restored a few months before they both decided on getting a divorce. He knew if he gave it back to Serena she would want to know why he even took it. The door nosily opened and Darien sighed as he placed it back on the desk. "I know we're late Nathan. Wait just a few minutes," Darien said assuming it was one of his CEO's. Slender, pale arms encircled Darien's waist as he was standing in front of his desk packing things.

"So how were you going to leave without saying goodbye," she whispered huskily into his ear.

Darien looked behind him and saw her. He groaned and slammed the files on his desk. How she tried to connive her way into his heart. It sickened him. "If you stay around for five minutes you might just see how," Darien retorted stuffing the papers in his briefcase, desperately trying to get out.

"Aww. Feeling a little tense knowing Diamond is proposing to Serena tonight?" Beryl smirked as she eased herself onto Darien's desk at the same time pulling on Darien's burgundy tie towards her.

"Go to hell, Beryl," Darien hissed through his teeth. He grabbed his tie back and buttoned his jacket up. "I have a plane to catch." He took his briefcase and headed for the door.

"You know, Darien. You could have had it all. You practically have it all. But there is one thing missing from your life," Beryl grinned.

Darien turned around. "Enlighten me."

"You need a woman in your life. Not a precious girl who acts innocent all the damn time. Not a naïve girl that doesn't realize what she has," Beryl walked up to Darien with a hungry look in her eyes. "You could have me. A woman who really knows how to please a man," Beryl tilted her head up to Darien's for a kiss.

Darien leaned down towards her and at the last second diverted to her ear. "Trust me, I know. All the men talk about it." Beryl looked at Darien with daggers in her eyes. "Sorry, Beryl. I don't settle for sloppy seconds." Darien turned to the door with a smile on his face leaving Beryl in an utter state of humiliation.

"I…um…I…"

"Serena?"

"Diamond, I don't know what to say." Serena looked up at him with teary eyes.

Diamond looked devastated. He snapped the box shut and put it back in his pocket. "You don't need to say anything."

"I'm so sorry," Serena whispered. "I can't…I just can't…" Serena trailed off as she pulled away from Darien.

"You better go," Diamond looked at Serena with a blank face.

"What?"

"You keep looking at your watch. Your mind has been wandering all night. It's no mystery to me what you're thinking about," Diamond replied.

Serena leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Good-bye Diamond." Serena grabbed her coat and purse and ran out of the restaurant. It was raining heavily outside. And of course with Serena's luck she had no umbrella. As the doorman hailed her a cab, Serena pulled out her cell phone. "Come on, answer. Darien, answer." Serena got into the cab and ordered the cabbie to go to Shield Tech. After countless minutes of ringing, Serena hung up the phone.

It seemed forever but the cab made it through the rain and Serena jumped out, telling the cab to wait for her for ten minutes. Serena ran into the lobby in evening dress and all and rode the elevator up to the top floor. It was lightly dimmed and all of the workers had gone home for the night. Serena barged her way through Darien's office door. It was dark. The only light came from the city through the glass pane walls. Serena brought her hand up to her forehead and was about to rush outside of the door until something caught her eye. A box. Sitting on the desk all by itself. Darien's laptop was gone and there were no more papers strewn. Serena walked over and picked up the box and opened it. It was a locket. Her locket. Her mother's locket. But it looked different. Serena turned the locket over and saw engraved, 'S & D, always'. Serena clutched the locket. She wanted to cry. There was one place where she hadn't tried. The airfield. Serena rushed back into the cab, this time wearing the locket. It was raining more heavily than before.

"Please, Darien. Don't leave," Serena whispered fingering the locket. 'Maybe with all of this rain, the flight will get delayed,' Serena hoped. 'I can still make it.' A little less than half an hour later, Serena arrived at the airfield.

"Lady! You can't go out there! It's pouring!" the cab driver yelled after her.

Not listening to the cabby's words, Serena ran out in the rain inside the building. "Darien Shields, I need to know if he left yet," Serena replied breathlessly.

"I'm sorry ma'am. You just missed him. He's leaving as of the moment," the receptionist replied regretfully. Serena looked through the window seeing the plane roll out to the runway. Serena ran outside and onto the field. "Ma'am wait!" the receptionist cried out after her.

Serena, drenched, trudged along the pavement in her soaked evening dress. "Darien!"

Inside the plane, "Darien?" asked one of the CEO's.

"Yeah, Nathan?" Darien looked up from his files.

"Is that your ex-wife?" Nathan asked peering outside of the windows.

"What?" Darien looked outside. Sure enough it was Serena decked out in a wet evening gown and high heels running through the rain. "What does she think she's doing?" Darien stood up, dropping the files on the floor. "Stop this plane!"

"But sir-"

"Stop it!" Darien ordered. As the hatch to the jet lowered itself, Darien walked out into the rain towards Serena in his burgundy silk shirt and matching tie, with black trousers. As he neared her, he cried out into the rain, "Are you crazy!?" motioning his arms in a flailing.

Serena stopped in front of Darien breathlessly, with rain trickling down her face and hair. Darien had to admit, she did look more enticing this way. "Only for you, Darien. Only for you," She cried.

"What?"

"Darien! I know! I know about the locket," Serena talked into the rain while fingering the charm, "And I know that you still love me!"

Darien looked at Serena. 'How does she know?' he thought.

"I heard everything you said in my father's office and …I couldn't let you go again."

"Serena, what are you trying to say?" Darien barely made out what she was saying. He was now soaked to the bone and the material of the shirt clung to him making him uncomfortable but very sexy, Serena thought.

"And, I wanted to tell you…" Serena practically scream so Darien could hear her over the roar of the airplane. "That…I love you too," Serena replied softly pushing back the wet tendrils.

Darien blinked. 'Is this for real?' "What about Diamond? I thought he was proposing!" Darien yelled.

"I said, no! It's over! I figured out at the last minute than I loved you. And I couldn't bear to lose you again!" Serena screamed as her hair began to fall out of its French twist. The rain had begun to drop harder and harder.

Darien stood there still, with his hands tucked in his pockets. "Are you for real!" Darien asked to her, running his hand through his wet hair. Serena looked at him perplexed. "I've had dreams about this and now I'm not sure if I am sane."

Serena smiled as she walked closer to Darien. "Kiss me and tell me for yourself."

Darien smiled down at her and lowered his face to hers. He gently kissed her on the mouth and that turned into something more. He gently lifted her up and Serena ran her hands through his hair. "I'm home," Serena whispered as she rested her forehead on Darien's. Darien smile before he started to kiss her again in the rain until cheers and whoops were heard. The rain slowly began to stop but their story was just starting. It took them only two years of being apart to figure out they can't live without each other but they'll have forever to make up for it.

Epilogue

Giggles were heard from the master bedroom of the Shields household. It had been 8 months since that night. Darien took a lot of time off of work. He owned the business still but he now lets other people take care of it. Headquarters never relocated now that Darien decided to stay in the city. Diamond was engaged to nonetheless, a Vanderbilt. Serena and Darien were extremely happy that he found someone. It was now December and Christmas was just around the corner. As the snow lightly fell to the ground outside in the cold, a fire crackled in the house.

"You were right," Serena giggled. "The view from down here makes the room look a lot bigger." Serena and Darien were lying on the floor covered with the bed sheets. Warm, relaxed and naked.

Darien smiled at his wife. His wife. Never did two words sound so sweet. "So," Darien smirked as he brought his lips up to her ears.

"So," Serena grinned at her husband's desire.

"Can I talk you out of that bed sheet?" Darien slyly asked kissing her shoulder blade.

"I have to go soon," Serena smiled at Darien's touch.

"Won't be long," Darien assured as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Uh huh. Sure," Serena stood up and walked to the bathroom. Darien stood up as well and put on his robe. "Don't forget, Raye and Chad's gala tonight!" Serena shouted from the bathroom moments later.

"I know, I know," Darien replied changing into a green sweater over a white dress shirt and black trousers.

Serena stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a beige pants suit "You're not going to fight with me on this?" Serena asked incredulously.

"Nope," Darien smiled as he sat in the armchair.

"Why not?" Serena put her hands on her hips.

"Because I would lose," Darien chuckled. "Plus I get to show off my wife this time."

"Good reason," Serena lightly pecked him on the cheek. "Come on," Serena dragged Darien to his feet.

"Where am I going?"

"To the doctor's with me," Serena smiled.

"Why?" Darien asked dumbfounded.

"Because there's something she wants to tell us," Serena grinned as she nuzzled his neck. "What do you think about the name, Rena for our little girl?"

"It's a nice name, sounds an often like-" Darien stopped in middle sentence. "Did you say, 'our little girl'?" Darien looked down at Serena's cerulean eyes.

"Well, she hasn't told me the sex yet, but I have a feeling it's a girl," Serena smiled embracing Darien's waist.

"Two women keeping me on my toes," Darien smiled against her lips as he gently kissed her.

"Well, maybe three," Serena laughed as she kissed him full on the lips. This was the way that Serena wanted to live life. With a loving husband, great friends, and a whole house of love.

AN: Yea, finished! LoL. The amount of this sappiness is making me get a cavity. :) Though when I was writing it I did think it was a bit too dramatic. Oh well. I'm not going to fuss over it. You were right. Diamond was such a sweet guy in this fic. I'll just have to make him badass in the next one. ::wide grin:: If you guys are craving more, I have a fanfic in the works. So just sit tight and wait. I know how hard that is for you. LoL.

And if you haven't yet, I really MUCH appreciate it if you left a review! It's the last chapter and I would love to hear your feedback if you haven't left a review while reading this whole story. Leave me a REVIEW!

::K. Ly::


End file.
